


WTF

by hellpenguin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been trying to get his head around what the fuck is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTF

streaming from youtube:

Downloads:  
[On Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/t98rm7)


End file.
